Love is a Powerful Thing
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: Hilda and Justin talk while dancing at her wedding. Justin never knew how much she knew about him. Hilda and Austin talk. Austin never knew how okay with it she'd be. Justin and Austin talk. They never knew how much you could love someone.


Title: Love Is a Powerful Thing

Summary: Hilda and Justin talk while dancing at her wedding. Justin never knew how much she knew about him. Hilda and Austin talk. Austin never knew how okay with it she'd be. Justin and Austin talk. They never knew how much you could love someone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! *sigh *

A/N: HAIIIII. Okay, so I've gotten some pretty weird comments. I don't really care, this is my writing style. I'm pretty young and I'm still learning the proper story structures and stuff like that. I'm writing these for fun and to keep my obsessions alive. So…read and review

Justin took his mother's hand and led her towards the dance floor. He spun her around and she giggled like a lovesick teenager. Justin loved seeing his mother so happy. Bobby's a really great guy and he makes Hilda happy, that's all that really matters. Hilda stroked her son's cheek with the back of her hand.

"That Austin boy is quite the catch. He's very cute!" she exclaimed and winked at her son. He looked down and blushed.

"Yeah, I know Mom." He told her. He looked over her shoulder to see Austin dancing with Elena. Austin looked over at him and they locked eyes. Justin mouthed, "I love you" and looked back at his mother who was tearing up. "Mom?"

"You're so handsome," she said to him. He twirled her around once more. "Why were you so afraid to tell me you were gay?" she asked him. Justin cringed.

"I was scared about how you would react. I didn't want to end up like Marc, whose mother didn't accept him at all. She wanted no part of his life after he told her. I didn't want you to react that way." He said softly. Hilda clicked her tongue in sympathy.

"I don't know if you'll be offended by this or not," she started. "But I knew for a long time who you'd be. I knew. Whenever you liked a girl, you really didn't hang onto them for long. I know you had a tough time with friends but when a boy came around and was friendly to you, you were just so happy, baby." Justin smiled at her. He remembered Randy, the jock/dancer boy who he'd first really clicked with. He then remembered when he had dropped him for those other dumb lumps. He remembered how heartbroken he was.

"Yeah, Mom. You're right," he told her. "I think I always knew too but I just kept denying it." He twirled her again. Hilda kissed his cheek and the song ended. Justin stepped away from his mother.

"I'm going to go get a drink," he told her and he left her on the dance floor. She sighed and looked around, waiting for a male to dance with. Then she saw him standing on the side of the dance floor, all awkward and alone. Hilda glided over to him and took his hands.

"Austin, come dance with me," she said. He smiled shyly and nodded his head. They swayed for a few minutes in silence.

"Ms. Suarez, or Talercio-"

"Honey, call me Hilda."

"Hilda congratulations on your wedding. Bobby's a great guy. I never got to thank him for keeping me and Justin's secret." He said softly. Hilda smiled at him and chuckled.

"Austin, honey, you guys shouldn't have been afraid. I love you both no matter who you are," she told him. He blushed a little. "I want to thank you, Austin." he cocked his head to the side.

"Austin, do you know how happy Justin's been since you two have started to date? He's come home from your secret outings singing or skipping up the stairs," Austin chuckled at the image he got in his head. "Justin's even been singing love songs in the shower." Hilda then blushed. "I shouldn't have mentioned that. Anyway, thank you for being there for him and cheering him up. You're a great kid, you know?"

"Thanks, Hilda. I love hanging out with Justin." Austin told her. "I really needed a friend, too. Justin became more than a friend and I loved that. I have never felt this way before and I'm glad I get to share the experience with him." He told her. Hilda clutched her heart and sighed blissfully.

"Too cute, I swear to God. You're too adorable, Austin." Hilda gushed. The song ended and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hilda, do you mind if I-"

"Baby, go ahead!"

And he took off. Austin ran around the whole room until he saw his boyfriend sipping a drink in the corner of the room. Austin smiled and crossed the room. Justin put down the drink and waited for what was about to happen. Austin stopped barely an inch from Justin's face. They stood in silence until Justin grabbed Austin's face and attached his lips to his. It was like their first kiss all over again except this time they weren't hiding anything. Austin snaked his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him closer. Because of the desperate need of oxygen, they separated but they didn't release hands.

"Austin, I-"

"I love you Justin." Austin interrupted. Justin let out a blissful sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You just cannot live without me, huh?" Justin mocked while gently pushing Austin. Austin shook his head, a smile lingering on his lips.

"Well, you can't live without me either!" Austin retorted playfully. Justin let out a little snort and grabbed his boyfriend's hands. He led him to the dance floor and they swayed to the music.

Hilda was watching from the distance. She turned to Bobby.

"They're really brave," she said softly. Bobby nodded and gripped her hand. She smiled and looked back at the dance floor where she saw her son and his boyfriend sharing a bittersweet kiss. She smiled and knew that everything would be right, now. She didn't have to worry about her son lying anymore or keeping any secrets.

She loved him.

He loved Austin. But the best thing?

He loved her.

FIN


End file.
